Love at first fall
by 1scrubsfan
Summary: The story of Ezra and Aria starting with how they met and all that they had to go through to be together. This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction. I am going to take this a different route. Alison does not exist and neither does A. This story is mainly the story of Ezra and Aria, but will feature Spencer and Toby, Emily and Maya, and Hannah and Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before my junior year of high school when my whole life changed. It started with my friend Spencer's sisters end of summer party. I didn't even want to go to that party that night, but I am sure glad I did.

August 18th 2011

7 pm

I was laying on my bed when Emily and Hannah walked into my room. "Why aren't you getting ready?" Hannah shouted at me. "I don't think I'm going" I replied. "What?! Why not?" Emily asked as she plopped down on the bed next to me. "You have Maya and Hannah has Caleb, I don't want to be a third or fifth wheel." I replied as I wiped my hand across my face. "Aria it is a college party you can meet cute guys there" Hannah said as she started rummaging through my closet. "I don't know, I'm not into partying" I said as I sat up on the bed. Hannah pulled out a little red dress from my closet and tossed it onto my bed "Put this on" she said as she moved over to my shoes and pulled out a pair of black heels. "Fine, but I'm only staying for an hour" I said as I started to get up.

8:30 pm

We walked into the Hasting's cabin and Spencer ran over and hugged the three of us. "Sorry we are late, but Aria didn't want to come" Hannah announced to Spencer and Melissa who was putting chips into bowls. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to party, especially when all my friends have boyfriends and girlfriends and I'm single" I said as I walked over and took a seat on the bar stool and started to help Melissa fill the chip bowls. "Aria, you can meet a lot of guys from Hollis at this party" Melissa said smirking over at me. "If you say so" I replied to her.

9 pm

Everyone started to pile into the cabin and outside. I was sitting on the couch when Toby walked over and handed me a beer "Spencer asked me to bring you that" Toby said. "Thank you" I replied. Toby walked away and I opened the beer and took a sip.

9:30pm

I looked over at the door and saw this gorgeous man with dark wavy hair standing there with a beer in hand talking to a group of girls. I decided to watch him for a few more minutes. He had a really nice smile. I was interrupted by Maya and Emily as they sat on the couch next to me. "Hey Aria" Maya said as she smiled at me. "Hey" I said back. "Why don't you socialize and try to have some fun?" Maya asked. "I am having fun, just sitting here alone sipping this beer" I said as I lifted the beer into the air. "If you say so" Maya replied as she got up and grabbed Emily by the hand pulling her away. I looked back towards the door and the gorgeous man was gone.

10:45pm

I stayed inside for a while and chatted with a few familiar faces. I was starting to get bored though and figured that I should try and have some fun. I decided to get up and wonder around a bit. I walked towards the back of the cabin and out the back door. To my left I saw Spencer sitting on Toby's lap in front of the fire and to my right I saw Hannah slide down the huge slip n slide and jump into Caleb's arms. I decided not to interrupt the two couples. I walked around the side of the cabin where Emily and Maya were playing beer pong with Lucas and Mona. I felt like I was the only single person that I knew at this party. As I came to the front of the cabin my heel caught in the crack of the side walk and I went flying right into someone's arms. As I looked up and went to apologize I realized that it was the gorgeous man whose arms I landed in. "I'm so sorry" I pleaded as I stood up and adjusted my dress "My heel caught in the sidewalk" he smiled at me "Don't worry about it" he said as he reached for my hand and shook it "I'm Ezra" he said with a big smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Ezra" he said with a big smile on his face. "I'm Aria" I replied smiling. He was cuter close up if that was possible. "That's a pretty name" Ezra said as he gave me a wink "Would you like to go inside and get a drink?" he added. "Yes" I replied as I walked toward the front door. When we got inside we went into the kitchen. Ezra handed me a beer and pulled out the chair for me before doing the same for himself. We opened our beers and took a sip. He then turned and said "Do you go to Hollis?" "Yeah" I replied lying. "I never saw you around campus" he said "I would remember someone as beautiful as you" he added before shifting a little bit closer to me "I took some online classes last semester" I announced. "I hate online classes" he said as he laughed "I graduated anyway" he added. "That's awesome" I responded smiling over at him.

We sat for a few minutes sipping our beers and smiling at each other. He reached for some chips and his hand brushed against mine. He must have decided that he didn't want chips anymore because he brought his hand back and place it on top of mine before interlocking fingers with mine. I smiled at him and he leaned over and whispered "Follow me" before standing up. Our fingers were still interlocked as I followed him through the living room and down the hall into one of the bedrooms. He shut and locked the door behind us. He then pushed me up against it and started kissing me passionately. I did not resist and I kissed him right back with just as much passion. I couldn't understand the feelings I was having for him already. I felt so comfortable and it felt like I belonged here in his arms. He ran his hand up my thigh and placed some kisses on my neck. This felt so right. I could have given myself to him right at that moment. His mouth covered mine again before I could speak. He led me over to the bed and I sat down. "I don't think we should do this" I spoke up "Do what?" he said before looking up at me. Before I could speak up again he said "Oh! No, I'm sorry this isn't how it looked" he placed his arm around me and placed a kiss on my bare shoulder. I didn't know how to respond so I laid my head on his shoulder. "I really like you and just had to kiss you. I wanted to be alone with you" he said as he laid back on the bed. I laid my head on his chest and he placed a kiss on my forehead. This felt so right being in his arms. It was less than an hour since we met, but that didn't stop us.

*Ding* *Ding* My phone went off. I pulled it out of the pocket on my dress and looked at the screen. 'Aria, where are you? Spencer is freaking out. -Toby' I replied with 'I'm inside. I'll meet her in the kitchen in a few. -Aria"

I sat up and he asked "Is everything ok?" "Yeah, my friend is just looking for me" I answered as I stood up. He pulled me into him again and I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. This kiss didn't turn as passionate. He grabbed onto my hand as I led him out of the bedroom and back down the hall. I spotted Hannah in her bikini in his living room. I continued toward the kitchen to find Spencer. Ezra was still holding my hand when I walked into the kitchen and spotted Spencer on the other side of the island. "Where the hell have you been?" She yelled at me. "We were in the one bedroom" I confessed. "What?!" Spencer yelled before calling Emily over. Ezra quickly let go of my hand, he kissed me on the cheek and said "I'll catch up with you in little while babe" I smiled at him and nodded ok.

Spencer, Emily, and Hannah all rushed over to me. "What was that about?" Hannah questioned me. "Who is he?" Emily asked. "Did you guys have sex?" Spencer spit out in my direction. "Whoa! Enough questions ladies" I answered as I started to walk away from them, but Hannah grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me leave. "Answer us" she spat. "His name is Ezra and I literally fell into his arms earlier. We didn't have sex. We just went to make out and talk some" I answered all of their questions. "And you almost didn't come" Hannah shouted and then shrieked really loud. "I need to go find him and get his number before he leaves" I said as I walked out the back door in the same direction that Ezra went.

I looked around the back yard and couldn't spot him anywhere. I walked along side of the house to try and find Ezra but I didn't see him anywhere. All of a sudden someone put their arms around me and said "Guess who?" I turned around and saw that it was Ezra. I smiled and he gave me a small kiss. "I guess your friends had to interrogate you?" He smirked "Yes" I answered before reaching in his pocket for his cell phone. "Let me give you my number" I said so that he would know what I was doing. He reached for my phone in my pocket and we both entered our numbers into each other's phones. We chatted for a little while and then we played some beer pong against Spencer and Toby. The night ended shortly after, but my life would forever be changed.

 **I hope you are enjoying this story. Please don't forget to leave a review :) Reviews will help me write more and know if everyone is enjoying it or if I should change some things. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had past and I hadn't heard from Ezra. I contemplated calling or texting him, but I figured if he was interested he would call or text me first. I figured that he didn't think our connection was as strong as I did.

I arrived at the café early. I was meeting the girls for breakfast. I decided to take a seat on the bench outside. I pulled out my phone to send a text to the girls to let them know that I was here. As I was typing the text someone sat next to me on the bench. I looked up to see Ezra smiling at me. "Hey" I smiled back at him. "Hey beautiful" He replied "How come I never heard from you? Your number never saved in my phone" he added. "I was waiting to hear from you" I answered. "I'm sorry, I was hoping I'd run into you though. What are you doing here?" he said. "Waiting for my friends to come to get breakfast" I replied. "Can I buy you a coffee?" he asked. "Sure, extra cream and extra sugar" I smiled.

He took me by the hand and I followed him inside. I stood back and texted the girls to let them know that I had come inside while he ordered two coffees, one black and one with extra cream and extra sugar. He handed me my coffee and we walked over to a little table in the corner.

He reached over and took my hand in his. I took a sip of my coffee. "Are you free this weekend?" he asked. "I think I should be" I replied. "Good, I want to take you out" he said as he lifted my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles "I start my new job Monday and taking you out before that would make my week" he added. I didn't get a chance to ask him where he will be working, because I looked up to see Emily, Hannah, and Spencer walk in.

I waved the girls over to our table. They started whispering to each other as they walked towards us. "Well hey there" Hannah said smirking at Ezra. "Hello ladies" he replied. The rest of the girls grabbed a table next to ours. Emily started to ask me to come swimming with her and Maya later. I nodded to her as I looked back at Ezra. "I better get going" he announced as he stood up. I stood up and followed him towards the door. He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss. When we pulled apart he said "Saturday 7 o'clock, text me your address" and then leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I walked back towards the table where the girls were sitting and sat in the empty chair between Spencer and Emily. "So are you two a thing now?" Spencer asked. "No, I actually hadn't heard from him since the party, we just ran into each other here" I replied and then I added "He's taking me on a date Saturday" "Oh my God, we need to get you a new outfit!" Hannah yelled. "I have clothes to wear" I said then I added "He thinks I go to Hollis" "What? You lied to him?" Spencer asked. "I didn't exactly.." I started to say but then I saw the look that Spencer gave me "Yeah, I didn't know how to tell him that I'm still in high school" "Wow Aria, I didn't know you had such a wild side" Hannah chimed in. "I'll fix this, just give me time" I answered.

We ordered breakfast and the girls continued to gossip about everyone in Rosewood. I wasn't fully engaged in the conversation, I couldn't get my mind off Ezra and my situation. I really wasn't sure how I became stuck in this lie. I didn't want to start off this relationship with lies, but I also knew that if he found out I was still in high school he would never take me on this date. I would have to come up with a solution sooner rather than later.

 **Thank you for reading. Please make sure you review as it will help me to keep writing if I know everyone is enjoying my story. Their date is coming up in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

August 25th

6:55 pm

I had just finished buckling my sandals when there was a knock-on the door. I was wearing a black and white striped tank top and a black pencil skirt. I stood up and walked towards the door. When I opened it I saw Ezra standing there in black dress pants, a nice white button up dress shirt, and a black and grey striped tie.

"Hey, you look beautiful" Ezra complimented me as I stepped out the door and shut it behind me. "Thank you, so do you" I responded, "Well very handsome I mean" I quickly corrected myself. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on my lips, trying to relax me. He then took me by my hand and led me down the steps and to his car. When we got to the passenger side he opened the door and I climbed inside. Once I was inside he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we drove into the city. "It's a surprise" Ezra answered. "A surprise?" I whined jokingly. "Yes, we will be there in ten minutes" Ezra responded. I sighed loudly and laid my head back against the seat dramatically. Ezra reached over and took my hand in his, it brought a big smile to my face.

7:53 pm

After the ten minutes had passed we pulled in front of this fancy Italian restaurant. I had never been here, but I have seen it when I've come into the city. Ezra shut the car off and got out. He walked around the front of the car and opened the door for me to get out. Once I was out of the car he took my hand and shut the door behind me.

We walked into the restaurant and he told the hostess that the reservations were under the name Fitz. She took us over to a table for two in the back of the restaurant. Ezra came and pulled the chair out for me to sit down. Once I was sitting and my chair was pushed into the table he went and took a seat across from me.

Once he was sitting he reached across the table and took my hand "Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked me with a big smile on his face. "Yes, I think you did" I smiled and then added "Thank you".

The waiter came over to take our drink order and Ezra ordered a bottle of red wine. The waiter brought the bottle of wine over to the table and asked if we were ready to place our order. I ordered fettucine alfredo, while Ezra ordered chicken parmigiana.

"My brother always made fun of me for being into poetry and writing" Ezra commented. "That's not something he should make fun of, it's a wonderful passion to have" I responded as the waiter brought over our Italian dishes and placed them in front of us. We had just shared our love and similar interests for English and writing. "Actually, I find it attractive" I smiled over at Ezra before taking a sip of wine. He gave me a little wink before cutting into his chicken parmigiana.

9:08 pm

It was a really nice dinner and I was feeling a little tipsy from the glasses of wine I had drank. After Ezra paid he came over to my side of the table and reached for my hand as I stood up. We walked hand in hand out of the restaurant.

Once we were outside I leaned in and kissed him passionately, pushing him against the wall. He kissed me back and then finally pulled away "Whoa, where'd that come from?" Ezra said smiling before placing a kiss on my neck. "The wine" I answered as I loosened his tie "Can we go back to your place?" I asked. "Why don't we go for a walk and get you some water instead?" Ezra asked. "Okay I guess" I answered as I took a step back from him.

He took my hand again and we walked down the street. We walked about two blocks, talking about our families. "So, it's you, your mom, your dad, and your brother?" Ezra questioned. "Yeah, all under one roof" I answered. "What does your family live in Rosewood?" "No, I moved away from them when I decided to go to Hollis" he answered. "Any siblings?" I questioned. "One brother just like you, Wesley his name is" he said as the expression on his face changed. "What is it?" I asked as I ran my thumb across his hand for comfort. "He's always been their favorite. I had to move away from them and try to live a normal life" he answered. I wasn't sure what to say, but I said "I'm glad you moved to Rosewood" "I am too" Ezra said before leaning into kiss me "I've had a lot of life changing things happen here" he added before pointing across the street. I followed his finger with my eyes and saw a sign for a poetry reading. "Do you want to go?" He questioned. "I'd love to" I said as we started to cross the street.


	5. Chapter 5

10:46 pm

We were laughing when we left the poetry reading. The last poem was something silly about bananas. After Ezra held the door from me to leave the little café that the poetry reading was at he wrapped his arm around me. "I really had a great time tonight" I said looking over at Ezra. He smiled and said, "I'm glad, so did I" before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

We walked the rest of the way to the car with his arm around me. We talked about the different poems we heard and which ones we liked. When we got to his car he unlocked it and opened the passenger door for me to get in. Once I was in he shut the door and walked around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat. He hooked his seatbelt, started the car, put it in drive, and then reached for my hand.

11:10 pm

We were driving for a little while in silence before Ezra spoke up "Am I taking you home? Or would you like to come over and watch a movie?" I smiled at the offer to go back to his place, "I could come over, my parents are out of town for my brother's tournament anyway so I'd be home alone" I responded. Ezra placed a kiss on my knuckles and we drove the rest of the ride talking about 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and a few other novels.

11:31 pm

We pulled in front of an apartment building in Rosewood. He parked the car and came around and opened my door for me. I followed him into the apartment building and up the stairs. We went down the hall and on the right-hand side we came up to a door with '3B' on the door. He inserted his keys and unlocked the door. When we walked inside I immediately noticed some children's toys on the floor. There was a train set and blocks. My thoughts about the toys were cut short for a minute when Ezra spoke up "Aria, you can go sit down and I'll grab us some beers". I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. There was a picture of Ezra and a little boy on his end table. Thoughts started running through my mind 'Is that his son? Why didn't he mention this to me earlier?' my thoughts about the picture and toys were cut short again when Ezra walked over and handed me a beer before taking his tie off, rolling up his sleeves, and unbuttoning a few buttons.

He walked over to a case of DVDs and said, "What would you like to watch?" "I have no idea, surprise me" I answered. "How about 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'?" he asked as he pulled the movie off the shelf. "What about the notebook?" I asked smirking. "I don't have that, babe" he answered. I really liked the way it sounded when he called me babe. "Ok then 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' it is" I said as I took a sip of my beer.

He took a seat on the couch next to me as the movie got ready to play. I leaned against the arm of the couch and something poked me in the side. I reached down and pulled out a toy train. I handed it to Ezra and said, "I found something" he let out a nervous chuckle and tossed it toward the train set. "My nephew. It's my nephew's toys" he said as he glanced over at me before taking a sip of his beer. I had a hard time finding the truth in those words. I didn't say anything back.

11:48 pm

The movie started and Ezra put his arm around me. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. He picked my head up by my chin and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on my lips slowly inserting his tongue. We wrestled with our tongues for what seemed like forever, if we did not need oxygen we never would have stopped. We pulled away for a second to get a breath and our lips were crashing right back together. I reached up and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. He reached down and removed my hand from his buttons. His hand started rubbing up and down my back as we pulled apart for some more air. Ezra was the first to talk "We should really stop" he said as he placed kisses all along my neck. "Okay" I responded I wasn't sure how I felt about him stopping this, but I also didn't think I was ready to lose my virginity on a first date. I listened to him and adjusted myself on the couch so I was back to laying my head on his shoulder. I started to feel tired as the movie went on and yawned. Ezra leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead as my eyes were getting heavy.

 **If you are enjoying this story or if you would like to see it take a different turn please review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I woke up laying on the couch practically on top of Ezra with my head on his chest. He was already awake when I looked up at him. He smiled at me "Good morning" he announced. I felt embarrassed that I ended up staying the night but I didn't let it show and I responded to him with "Good morning handsome" he smiled even bigger at me and gave me a kiss on the head. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked. "10:30, sleepyhead" he laughed. "How long have you been up?" I asked as I laid my head back on his chest. "Only about 10 minutes" He responded. "And you call me a sleepyhead?" I teased as I slipped my hand into his. That made him smile.

"Let me make you breakfast" Ezra said as he stood up. He looked really good even with just a woman beater on and shorts. "Do you like pancakes?" he asked before placing a gentle kiss on my lips and walking towards the kitchen. "Extra syrup" I called out. A few minutes later I stood up and walked out to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the bar stools at the counter. "I need to be home before 1 so that I don't have to explain to my parents that I slept over a guy's house" I announced as I started to chuckle at how silly that sounded. "No problem" he responded as he poured me a glass of milk.

About 10 minutes later I had a plate with 2 pancakes and a bottle of syrup sitting in front of me. He grabbed his plate with 4 pancakes and sat down next to me. He placed a kiss on my neck and grabbed the syrup bottle. The rest of the morning went similar to this, stolen kisses in between bites of pancakes. I was home by 12:30, just enough time to shower and change before my parents and Mike got home.

 **Sorry this chapter is so small. It was just necessary. Please review :) Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

August 27th

It was Monday morning, the first day of senior year. I had to try and get back into my routine of getting up early and getting ready. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dress, and did my hair and makeup. On my way, out the door I grabbed my back pack and a breakfast bar. I got in the car and drove to pick up Emily.

"Hey Aria" she said as she opened the passenger door. "Hey" I responded as I waited for her to get in. "How'd your date go the other night?" She questioned. "Good" I answered with a big smile on my face before adding "I stayed the night" "Whoa" Emily responded, "So did you?" she asked. "No, we just watched a movie and fell asleep on the couch" I answered. I went on to tell her what else we had done on our date on the short ride to the school.

When we got to school we met up with Maya, Spencer and Toby, and Hannah and Caleb. We went into the school together. Spencer's locker was right next to mine. As we were putting out back packs into our lockers she turned and looked at me and said "I heard the new English teacher is really cute" "Oooh" I said smirking before adding "I have English first, so I guess we will see" "I have English first period too" Spencer said and then I heard "Me too" and "So do I" and I turned around to see Emily and Hannah standing there. "That's great, we better get going. I don't want to be late" Spencer said.

We walked into the classroom and the teacher was not in there yet. We all took seats next to each other. Hannah and Spencer were bickering about where they were going to go on their double date later in the week when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Ezra. 'Good morning beautiful. About to start my first day at my new job, wish me luck! ;)' I responded with 'Good morning handsome. Good luck, maybe we can grab dinner together tonight :-* XOXO' I had a smile on my face and I was really hoping that I would be able to see Ezra later when I felt Hannah hit my arm and say "Umm Aria?" I looked and gave her a puzzled look. She pointed toward the front of the classroom and my eyes followed to where she was pointing. My jaw dropped when I saw Ezra standing behind the desk in the front of the classroom. He was wearing a white shirt with a black suit jacket and a blue and purple tie. I couldn't believe that his new job was my English teacher.

Ezra looked up and made eye contact with me. He looked like he had seen a ghost and I felt sick to my stomach. Emily reached over and rubbed my arm. Ezra stared at me for a moment before moving over to the computer. He looked at it for a moment before looking up and saying, "Who is Miss Montgomery?" I raised my hand and he said, "Can I see you in the hall for a moment?" I stood up and walked out the door. Ezra followed closely behind and nearly slammed the door behind us. "What the hell Aria?" he said in a loud whisper with a pissed off look on his face. "Ezra, I can explain" I pleaded. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked as he paced back and forth. "I don't know. I didn't know that you were going to be a teacher" I answered as tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I know Ezra had to find out the truth sooner rather than later, but I did not want him finding out like this. "Just get back into the classroom" he said as he walked over and put his hand on the door knob, he then turned and said, "We will talk about this tonight"

I went back into the classroom and sat back down in my seat. The girls all turned and looked at me and I just looked down at my desk. "I'm Mr. Fitz and I'll be your 12th grade English teacher" I heard Ezra say as he introduced himself to the class. I couldn't concentrate on the rest of the class as my thoughts were on my lie being exposed and Ezra being my teacher. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed my books and headed towards the door. "Aria" I heard Ezra say and I stopped in my tracks. "Come over at 6 tonight" he said and I nodded before walking out of the classroom.

Once I got into the hall I saw Emily, Hannah, and Spencer all waiting for me. "What just happened?" Spencer asked. "I don't really know" I answered. "Aria, what did he say?" Hannah asked. "He's really mad, he told me to come to his place tonight to talk about it" I responded. "Are you going to go?" Emily asked. "I have to" I responded back.

The rest of the school day went by super slow. I was so upset about Ezra and the whole situation. I couldn't wait until later to be able to talk to him.


End file.
